el viaje al otro mundo
by angel-Utau
Summary: la oscuridad se ha apoderado del reino de las hadas y demás seres sobrenaturales. Amu, un hada encerrada durante años consigue escapar a la tierra tratando de huir, pero las circunstancias la obligaran a regresar y salvar su mundo de "ellos", pero su partida se verá complicada, dado que deberá elegir entre salvar su mundo o quedarse en la tierra con la persona que ama. EN EDICIÓN.
1. prologo

El viaje al otro mundo

**Amu**

Mi mirada se dirigía hacia el cielo. Estaba cubierto de esa extraña niebla negra que me impedía ver el firmamento. Años sin ver la luna y las estrellas, el sol y las nubes. Una brisa helada revolvió mis cabellos rosas. Me acerqué a un estanque cercano con esfuerzo; recorrí mi pelo, los colores rojo, azul, verde y amarillo parecían brillar sobre el rosa (N/A: es un mechón de cada color); lo eche hacia atrás, dejando que cayera sobre mis hombros hasta que llego a la mitad de la espalda y se quedó en su sitio. Miré mis ojos dorados que recordaban al sol que vi de pequeña, antes de que llegara la oscuridad. Me levanté con esfuerzo, mi cuerpo estaba muy débil y golpeado; mi familia fue asesinada por ellos sin embargo como yo era aun joven y mis poderes eran bastante fuertes, me llevaron a una celda a la espera del momento. Tras meses de estar allí encerrada y ser maltratada conseguí escapar hasta el bosque de los charas criaturas pequeñas que habitaban en el interior de unos huevos y que hacían de mediadores de nuestros sentimientos y sueños, viven libres en su bosque, pero cada hada y mago entabla una conexión con algunos de ellos.

Mi cuerpo se desplomó sobre el suelo tras la huída y mis alas se iluminaron débilmente (N/A: son como las alas de ángel de utau solo que trasparentes y se iluminan cuando usan los poderes o energía vital interna).

-¡Amu!- Levanté la cabeza con esfuerzo y vi a mis cuatro charas: Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia, me miraban con mucha preocupación, Dia se adelantó y me acarició el rostro.

-¿¡Qué te ocurre Amu!? ¡Responde!

-Me…persiguen.- el agotamiento me impedía tomar aire hondamente y hablar bien. Me sentía medio muerta, mi respiración era cada vez menor, mi vista se desenfocaba por momentos y sentía mi pulso disminuyendo.

-Te-tengo…que e-escapar- traté de ponerme de pie ; a lo lejos se podían oír los aullidos de los hombres lobo que seguían mi rastro, sabía que no tardarían en dar conmigo.

-Amu- al alzar la vista vi a mis charas sonriéndome- te ayudaremos a salir de aquí, síguenos-Me guiaron por su bosque hasta un extraño manantial que brillaba como el claro de luna.

-Cuando las estrellas empezaron a desaparecer, los charas ocultamos algunas de ellas en este manantial oculto- Suu me explicaba que era aquello mientras Dia me dedicaba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y Ran vigilaba los alrededores.

-Tal vez- prosiguió Miki- te concedan un deseo y te permita huir de ellos y salir viva de aquí. Solo tienes que sumergir las manos y visualizar tu deseo.- Me arrodillé y metí las manos en el agua, cerré los ojos y me concentre, "_Enviadme a otro mundo, alejadme de aquí, ponedme a salvo…por favor"._ Al abrir los ojos el agua se ilumino y empezó a envolverme, sentí unas pequeñas manos apoyadas en mis hombros, al girarme vi a mis charas sonriéndome.

-Nosotras vamos contigo Amu, no te dejaremos sola, te protegeremos.- en ese momento alguien apareció por detrás y me agarró justo cuando la luz terminaba de envolverme.

-¡Atrás! ¡Suéltame!- conseguí separarme de el agarre y vi unos ojos negros mirarme con rabia y ser absorbido por la luz y desaparecer.

Caí estrepitosamente en un lago, quedando boca arriba, rodé los ojos y vi varias construcciones extrañas, había oído hablar de ellas, se encontraban en la tierra o el llamado planeta azul.

-¡Lo conseguimos Amu! ¡Vivaaa!-oía celebrar a Ran y a Miki.-Ese horrible hombre lobo no ha conseguido alcanzarnos-Dia y Suu respiraba aliviadas por la desaparición de ese licántropo, pero yo tenía la vista y mis pensamientos ocupados en la luna que se alzaba en el firmamento, rodeada de estrellas brillantes como luciérnagas.

-Cuanto tiempo sin veros, hijas del sol y la luna- dije en un susurro antes de caer inconsciente de agotamiento. Estaba a salvo, eso era lo mas importante.


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola estoy que me salgo de inspiración a si que he decidido subir otro capitulo. Espero que les guste. Angel-utau.

**Ikuto**

Sonó el despertador. No podía creerme que ya fuera de día, ¡si parecía que apenas había dormido! Me metí en la ducha para despejarme un poco (N/A: hemorragia nasal *o*). Me puse el uniforme (el mismo de la serie) y desayuné. Me escabullí por la ventana de mi cuarto para evitar la charla de "inútil escolar" que mis padres se habían propuesto echarme cada mañana. Si lo se, tengo dieciocho años y aun estoy en la secundaria, pero que le voy a hacer si la escuela me aburre, hay un montón de cosas mas entretenidas y productivas que estar sentado en un aula durante siete horas fingiendo prestar atención.

Como habitualmente hacía tomé el camino al instituto para disimular si mis padres estaban viéndome por la ventana, creo que se han planteado lo de ponerme rejas en la ventana; me desvié en la esquina y tome la dirección de un parque solitario en el que solía tocar el violín.

-Ikuto, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy-nya?

-Seguramente daremos una vuelta por la ciudad haber si ocurre algo interesante yoru.- Yoru es mi shugo chara, no tengo muy claro que es y el tampoco, dice que nació directamente aquí, y que no sabe muy bien de donde procede, el es el representante de mi deseo de ser libre. Tras cruzar un puente de piedra que lleva al lago me dispuse a entonar el violín para empezar a tocar, pero antes siquiera de que tocara las primeras notas yoru me hablo.

-Ikuto.

-¿Qué ocurre yoru?

-Siento una presencia extraña.

-¿Una presencia?

-Si, de otros shugo charas.

-¿¡CÓMO!? Llévame allí.- salí a todo correr detrás de yoru. Nadie podía ver a los shugo charas, si había mas por los alrededores, tal vez ellos nos podrían ayudar a devolverle la memoria a yoru.

-Es allí- nya-dijo parándose frente a un lago.

-yoru, allí no hay nada.

-Pero lo siento Ikuto. Esta allí estoy segu… ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es que?

-Eso que esta en el agua.- yoru tenía razón, había algo en el agua. Me acerque a ver que era. Vi a una chica de pelo rosa flotando en el agua en mitad del lago. No lo dude, me tiré al agua y nade hasta ella. Tras sacarla del agua comprobé que tuviera pulso y la deposité en el césped. Estaba muy pálida y fría, el vestido blanco que llevaba se le pegaba al cuerpo y era demasiado ligero para estar a principios de la primavera, no tenía tirantes, la tela era de una gasa muy fina y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Su pelo rosa estaba esparcido y enredado sobre el suelo y tenía unos mechones de colores, me pareció muy hermosa. Sacudí la cabeza, no tenía tiempo de quedarme contemplándola, tenia que comprobar si había tragado agua.

Tras unas envestidas contra su pecho, expulsé toda el agua que tenía dentro. Se incorporó deprisa y tomando aire fuertemente por la boca y trataba de calmar su respiración. Finalmente, tras calmarse, se volvió hacia mi me miró asustada en un primer momento, pero luego pareció relajarse, sus ojos color oro me miraban todavía con cautela.

-Gracias- fue lo único que llegó a pronunciar antes de desmayarse. La cargué como una princesa y me dirigí al hospital más cercano.

**Amu **

Estuve toda la noche flotando en el lago, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Mimbrada estaba fija en el cielo, veía cambiar los colores de la noche a los del amanecer. Pero entonces, lo sentí, fío, mucho frío recorriendo mi cuerpo, como la helada brisa que se formo la noche anterior cuando huía; se levantó el aire provocando ondulaciones en el agua que removieron mi cuerpo, haciéndome tragar agua, traté de moverme pero mi cuerpo estaba paralizado. Mis charas decían algo de una presencia y que tal vez podrían guiarla hasta aquí para ayudarme, salieron volando, prometiendo volver lo antes posibles. Traté de resistir todo lo que pude, pero mis pulmones estaban llenos de agua y empezaba a perder la conciencia. Sentí una presencia junto a mí, y esta me llevo a la orilla. Me desmayé. Al despertar y sentir libre mis pulmones di una gran bocanada de aire y traté de controlar los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón por la cercanía de la muerte.

Estaba completamente empapada, lo curioso, es que no había sido consciente de ese hecho hasta ahora. Mire a la persona que se hallaba junto a mi, sus ojos parecían de color negro y trate de retroceder, pero mí cuerpo estaba paralizado de miedo, pensaba que podría ser ese hombre lobo otra vez, que me hubiese encontrado y me llevase de vuelta a Acarionó, pero tras fijarme un poco más, descubrí que no eran negros, sino azules zafiro profundo, al igual que su pelo, vi un chara a su lado, sentía desconfianza, pero me había salvado la vida. Sentí mi cuerpo de nuevo débil, asíque me apresuré a agradecerle que e salvara.

-Gracias- y me desplomé en el suelo, sentía como me cogía en volandas y empezaba a caminar.

Tras estar inconciente me desperté en una habitación un tanto fría y llena de luz fluorescente. Oía a dos personas hablar y la puerta cerrarse. Me incorporé u poco en lo que supuse era una cama y me dirigí a ese misterioso chico.

-¿Quién eres?


	3. Chapter 2

Hola, quiero agradecerle a mariana tsukiyomi su review. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibirlo. Quiero agradecerles también a la gente que ha leído mis capítulos, aunque no hayan comentado (¬¬). Dejo dada como fecha de nuevos capítulos a partir de los jueves, aunque el día fijo será el viernes. Aquí os dejo el cap. Te lo dedico mariana tsukiyomi.

**Amu **

-¿Quién eres?- alzó la cabeza hacía mi y me dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

-Creo, que serías TU la que debería responder a esa pregunta.

-¿Y por qué debería? Eres tú el extraño que me ha traído a este lugar.

-Y creo que deberías estar agradecida de que lo hiciera.

-¿Por qué? Estoy encerrada de nuevo. Creí que me habías ayudado, pero veo que solo eras un peón más que trabaja para ellos.

-¿Ellos? ¿De qué hablas? Te encontré medio muerta en mitad del lago, te salve y te he llevado al hospital, no estas encerrada.- me miraba como si estuviese loca o algo parecido.

-¿Qué es un hospital?- definitivamente pensaba que estaba loca, no hacía falta más que mirar su expresión.

-¡Amu!-mis cuatro charas entraron en la habitación por la ventana entre abierta.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-El chico me miró desconcertado.

-Tu…- suspiró y cerró los ojos, al volver a abrirlos me miro con una sonrisa calida.- ¿Con que tu nombre es Amu?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ellas acaban de decirlo.- quedé impactada, las había visto.

**Ikuto **

A si que ellas eran las shugo charas que yoru había sentido.

Me miro desconcertada y un tanto asustada.

-¿Cómo es que puedes verlas?

-Yo también tengo un shugo chara. Este detecto la presencia de tus charas y pensamos que tal vez, podríais ayudar a yoru a recordar de donde viene, y fue siguiendo su presencia cuando te encontré. Mi nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

-Dices que tu chara no recuerda de donde viene.

- A sí es. El nació directamente aquí.-desvié la mirada, sus ojos dorados me penetraban, tan inocentes y bellos, como dos soles iluminando el firmamento.

-Ikuto- me giré hacia ella-tal vez, podamos ayudarte, te presentare a mis charas ellas son Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia.

-Encantado. Ahora si me disculpas Amu, iré a ver los resultados de las pruebas que te han hecho. Ahora vuelvo descansa.-asintió y se tumbó en la cama, dejando su pelo esparcido por la almohada; me la quedé mirando detenidamente, había algo raro en ella, algo que no conseguía distinguir, algo que no se apreciaba a simple vista. Sacudí la cabeza y me dispuse a salir de la habitación, pero algo brillo, provocando que me diera la vuelta. Allí estaba, un aura brillante la envolvía la espalda._"Parece un ángel". _Me acerque a ella para distinguir, que era realmente esa luz, pero el resplandor me impedía ver nada; cuando cesó pude distinguir una especie de alas transparentes _"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es eso?". _Algo me sacó de mis traumantes y extraños pensamientos.

-¿Es usted un familiar?

- No, tan solo soy un amigo.

-Bien, acompáñenos. ¿Puede decirme el nombre de la chica por favor?

-Amu…

**-Hinamori.-**Me di la vuelta y vi a Dia.-** ese es su apellido-** me sonrió como nadie sabía hacerlo y dio media vuelta.

-¿Ocurre algo señor?

-No nada, me pareció oír algo. Su nombre es Amu Hinamori.

-¿Edad?

- quince- no lo sabía con seguridad, pero aparentaba esa edad, de todos modos, ellos no lo sabrían nunca.

-Bien, según las pruebas realizadas, parece haber estado sometida a una tortura, sus daños físicos lo demuestran, pero son mucho más graves de lo que parecen, es como si la hubiesen dañado por dentro. Además, según lo que nos contaste, casi muere ahogada y de hipotermia, su cuerpo esta ahora muy débil, tardaremos unos días más en darle el alta; un inspector vendrá a hacerle algunas preguntas para ver si se sabe quien es el responsable de las heridas de la joven.

-Lo comentaré con ella- me miro sorprendida. Iba a replicarme pero la acalle a tiempo- aun esta débil, como usted ha dicho, si se ve presionada, puede ponerse peor. Lo hablaré con ella para ver siesta en condiciones de recibir a la policía

-De acuerdo, avísanos si hay cambios.

**Amu **

Cuando desperté, Ikuto no estaba allí, ni Dia, mis otras charas dormían en sus huevos junto a otro que nunca antes había visto_ "Debe de ser el chara de Ikuto". _Volví a caer dormida, pero unos ruidos me despertaron, abrí lentamente los ojos y vi a Ikuto sin camisa, me sonrojé a más no poder. Su cuerpo esta bien definido y su torso estaba limpio, era eso lo que mas me llamaba la atención, en Acarionó, los magos que habitaban junto a las hadas como yo y no en las ciudades iban sin camisas y tenían el cuerpo tatuado con símbolos arcanos, por eso era la falta de estos lo que lo hacia tan hermoso y hacía que me sonrojara. Suspiré, no sabía a que se debía esa reacción, cerré los ojos y trate de volver a dormir, pero una voz me hizo abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué estabas mirando pervertida?- Ikuto estaba a la altura de mi cara a centímetros de mi.

-Nada nuevo para mí- mentí como una bellaca.

-entonces si no es nada nuevo, ¿por qué suspirabas de esa manera?- me sonrió de la forma mas pervertida que hubiera visto jamás. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse por la cercanía de Ikuto _"¿Qué me pasa?"_

-de- de cansancio, eso es todo. Hazme un favor y apártate- sus ojos azul zafiro me penetraban. El levantó una mano y rozó mi mejilla, se acercó más a mi y me susurro al oído.

Aquí os dejo el tercer capitulo, se me ha olvidado poner que shugo chara no me pertenece, pertenece a peach-pit ( creo recordar que se escribe así) espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews n.n

Angle-utau.


	4. Chapter 3

Hola os traigo el nuevo capítulo, es mas largo que los demás por eso no se si me he enrollado bastante n.n". Bueno disfrutad del capitulo. Disclaimers: Shugo chara no me pertenece, pertenece a peach pit.

**Amu **

-Sabes que en verdad, no quieres que me aparte Amu.- Acto seguido de decirme esto, sopó en mi oreje y la mordió, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal, sentí como me ponía roja.

-¡Qué te apartes!- le empuje de tal forma que calló al suelo; en un principio parecía molesto y un tanto confuso, como si el que lo hubiera apartado fuera lo mas raro del mundo para el, pero tras mirarme y verme roja empezó a reírse en mi cara, revolcándose por el suelo. Esto solo provocó, que mi vergüenza se transformara en ira pura.

-¡Cállate! ¡No tiene gracia!- y pasó lo que me temía, había un árbol cerca de la ventana y al cabrearme mis poderes se descontrolaron provocando que la rama del árbol mas cercano, para colmo una de las mas gruesas, atravesara la ventana, y la valla de metal que esta tenía, violentamente. La rama temblaba como si sintiera mi cólera y yo temblaba, en un principio por el cabreo que me había provocado Ikuto, y después por lo débil que estaba mi cuerpo y por el miedo que tenía de haber podido dañar a alguien con mis poderes.

Ikuto me intercalaba la mirada de la rama, a mí con una mirada de pánico. Se levanto con cuidado, esperando una reacción violenta por mi parte y ando cuidadosamente. Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, lancé otra rama al picaporte.

-Ni se te ocurra salir de esta habitación, ¿Me has entendido? (que mona, da el mismo miedo que mi tétrica chara Ishi n.n –_Ishi: ¿Qué has dicho? T.T- Yo: nada LO JURO 0.0- TT –jeje =.=_").- me miró con miedo, pero se fue alejando de la puerta hasta quedar al lado de los charas. Respiré profundamente para relajarme y poco a poco las ramas desaparecieron y el cristal se recompuso.

-Nada de histerismos- obviamente iba ha empezar a gritar como un histérico sin que pudiese aclararle nada, ya me había pasado con mi ex-novio Tadase (tranquila es gay, no pierdes mucho), menudo cabrón me engaño con otra, cuando maté a un licántropo con solo alzar una mano lo que me dejó casi muerta pero prefiero el casi del todo.

-¿¡HISTÉRICO YO!? SOLO ME FASCINAN TUS ALAS BRILLANTES Y SUS MÁGICAS CUALIDADES- dijo mientras cruzaba las piernas y se apoyaba en la palma de la mano y se balanceaba de adelante a atrás.

-Primero de todo, perdona por lo de la ventana y la puerta. Segundo, me llamo Amu Hinamori, vengo de un planeta llamado Acarionó, en el habitamos varios seres sobrenaturales, como hombres lobo, magos, brujas, ninfas, dríades, banshees, silfos, trasgos y hadas. Yo soy un hada, como habrás podido comprobar, mis poderes se basan en la naturaleza y su ciclo vital, la tierra, el agua y la vida, claro que através de dar vida a algo podemos matar algo, con eso me refería a lo del ciclo vital. Mis alas se iluminan cuando uso mis poderes o mi energía vital, como…

-¿Energía de repuesto?

-Si algo así, para que lo entiendas vale. Te contaré la historia de mi mundo, si me prometes que me protegerás de Ellos.

-¿Quiénes son Ellos?- le mire seria.

-¿Lo prometes?- asintió levemente dándome a entender que si, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a relatar, me mareé y casi caigo al suelo, de no ser porque Ikuto se levanto rápidamente y me sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos, al tenerle tan cerca, mi pulso se acelero de nuevo _"¿Por qué me siento así?"_ por suerte esta vez no me sonroje. Me ayudó a levantarme y me tumbó en la cama.

-Antes de que sigas- le miré expectante- como no tienes a nadie, he pensado que te podrías venir a vivir conmigo, lo malo son mis padres, no pueden saber que estas allí y dudo que confíes en nadie más.- lo que mas me fastidiaba era que el tenía razón, por su pánico era seguro que no pertenecía a mi mundo y no sabía en quien podía confiar, pero no me desagradaba del todo la idea de vivir con el _¡para de pensar esas cosas! No lo conoces, puede que sea MUY guapo pero mira lo que te pasó la ultima vez que te enamoraste a primera vista"_ me limite a asentir y acomodarme en la cama para poder dormir.-Iré a por la doctora a decirle que no recibirás a nadie y que te vendrás con migo.- me sonrió y salió por la puerta.

Justo cuando creía que podría descansar, un trasgo saltó por la ventana. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía uno, pero son iguales a lo que recordaba: bajitos verdes o marrones, ojos negros, llenos de arrugas y mal olientes, voz de viejo verde y, babosos (especie de baba verde).

-pooor fiin te encuentro rata de alacena (su mundo es como medieval aun no existen alcantarillas). Te llevare de vuelta a Acarionó y Ellos te castigarán por haber escapado, te enseñarán el lugar que ocupas en el reino ramera de pacotilla (ramera: puta).

-¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaremos que la lleves contigo baka yaro (bastardo estúpido en japonés)?- mis charas estaban frente a mi Miki se giró y se puso cerca de mi corazón y me guiñó un ojo, ambas sabíamos que hacer.

-Watashi no kokoro unlock- Miki se encerró en su huevo y entró en mi cambiando la transparencia de mis alas por un tenue color azul- es hora de refrescar el ambiente, ¡tornado acuático!- un gran remolino de agua salió disparado hacia el aprisionándolo contra la pared restándole energía, pero tras cesar, uno de sus brazos se transformó en una enredadera espinosa y me ató a la pared provocando que el veneno de las espinas se introdujese en mi cuerpo; avanzó hacia mi y con el otro brazo me apuntó con un cuchillo, traté de moverme pero eso solo hico que el veneno penetrara más y que Miki fuera expulsada de mí.

-Deja de jugar con cosas que te superan hada inservible- alzó el cuchillo y se dispuso a clavármelo, pero algo lo hizo tambalearse, evitando que se clavara en mi corazón, pero si en mi vientre. Me soltó por el golpe recibido permitiéndome ver quien me había salvado.

-Chara nari Black lynx.- Ikuto estaba transformado. Antes de que el trasgo pudiera reaccionar, Ikuto le atravesó con una garra que tenía en la mano, desvaneciéndolo en el aire.- ¿Amu estas bien?-trataba de contestarle pero el veneno estaba empezando a hacer efecto, impidiéndome hablar. Vi como Ran y Suu se acercaban a Ikuto.

-tienes que sacarla de aquí y ponerla a salvo, mas tarde la sacaremos el veneno.

-¿Veneno?

-¡No hay tiempo para eso salgamos de aquí!- me cogió en volandas y salimos por la ventana, todo bajo mis pies estaba sumergido en luces de colores, como los de las plantas alucinógenas, mi cabeza daba vueltas y no ayudaba el hecho de que mi cabeza no estaba bien sujeta y que Ikuto estaba saltando de tejado en tejado. Llegamos a una extraña habitación, la de Ikuto supongo y me recostó en la pared; depositó mis huevos en la repisa, todos cerrados a causa del veneno y deshizo la transformación.

-¿Cómo diantres voy a sacar ese estúpido veneno?-parecía desesperado y no me agradaba darle la respuesta, pero tampoco quería morirme.

-Con saliva… al cambiar de una boca a otra… pierde… el efecto…porque solo funciona…con la persona a la que va dirigida.- en mi mundo era totalmente normal besarse en esos casos, pero de nuevo esa extraña sensación que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara al proponérselo a Ikuto.- Se va en pocos segundos- asintió y se inclinó hacia mi y pude sentir su respiración, colocó una mano en mi mejilla y poso sus labios en los míos, en un principio no le correspondí, pero casi al instante me dejé llevar por su beso. No era nada en comparación de los besos de los seres feéricos, provocaba que me electrizase y me estremeciera, que sintiera derretirme. Los besos feéricos eran mágicos para otros seres pero para otros feéricos eran toscos y rudos horribles y nada agradables, eran posesivos y autoritarios.

Cuando sentí que el veneno estaba fuera de mi cuerpo, quise apartarme pero algo dentro de mi me impidió moverme, quiso que continuara besando a Ikuto y me rendí al instante a ese sentimiento.

**Ikuto**

Tras salir de la habitación y llegar al pasillo central me detuve, no supe el por qué, pero en ese momento Yoru dijo algo que me heló la sangre.

-Ikuto, siento problemas. ¿No lo oyes-nya? –Tras agudizar el oído escuché ruidos en la planta de arriba y un desagradable olor.-puede que sea en la habitación de Amu-nya. Siento que no es nada corriente lo que sea de donde proviene ese olor.

-Tienes razón, ¡vamos Yoru!- tras llegar a la habitación de Amu vi a un ser muy extraño que la tenía agarrada a la pared con una especie de enredadera con espinas y lo peor de todo estaba a punto de apuñalarla.

-Yoru transformémonos. Watashi no kokoro, unlock. Chara nari Black lynx.- estaba a punto de clavarla el cuchillo cuando lo empujé haciéndole perder el equilibrio y evitando así que fuera al corazón de Amu, por suerte solo la dañó el vientre. Se giró hacia mí y antes de que pudiera articular palabra le atravesé con mi garra. Las charas de Amu empezaron a decirme que tenía veneno y que debía sacarla de aquí. La lleve a mi casa saltando de tejado en tejado y tras llegar, traté de averiguar como sacarle el veneno, pero Amu me lo dijo, besándola, realmente la idea no me desagradaba en absoluto, pero no tenía tiempo de disfrutarlo, tenía que salvarla.

La besé con cuidado, dado que seguramente que a ella no le hiciera gracia y estaba envenenada, pero casi al instante empezó a corresponderme. Había leído en libros que los besos de las criaturas como Amu eran mágicos, te hipnotizaban y te volvían esclavos y locos. Besarla era como besar los pétalos de una flor con sabor a… no, era sentir el olor del agua, la tierra, los bosques en un solo sabor, te llenaban de vida por dentro. No quería separarme, tal vez los libros tuviesen razón pero si me tenía que volver loco con tal de volver a besarla no me importaría lo más mínimo. Pero reuní fuerza de voluntad y me separé lentamente dejando espacio suficiente para que pasara el aire y poder tomar oxígeno. No me quitaba de la boca el sabor de sus labios _"quiero más" "volver a besarla" "necesito sentirla otra vez en mi boca". _Como si pudiera escuchar lo que pensaba, Amu me agarró los hombros y volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos. No pude contenerme y la aprisioné entre la pared y mi cuerpo, pegándolo al suyo, aunque a ella no pareció importarle, así que me incline un poco más sobre ella.

**Amu **

Ikuto se separó de mí, pero aún quedaba muy poca distancia entre nosotros. No me había sentido tan bien en toda mi vida, ni los besos que me daba Tadase que se suponía, en un principio, eran de amor, ni los de otros pocos silfos se comparaban a la sensación que Ikuto me había provocado. Quería más, no quería que dejara de besarme, necesitaba volver a sentir su boca, respirar su aroma. Antes de que pudiera separarse mas de mí, lo agarré de los hombros y le besé de nuevo, no tardó en corresponderme y pegarse más a mí, fui totalmente consciente de que me había acorralado y de que el ahora, era el que tenía el control. De pronto sentí algo húmedo recorriendo mis labios, la lengua de Ikuto. De nuevo me deje llevar y le permití la entrada, ambos jugando con nuestras lenguas; lo apreté mas contra mí enroscando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. El lo notó y termino haciendo desaparecer toda distancia existente entre nosotros y apretándome contre el inconscientemente solté un débil gemido que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de Ikuto, empezó a acariciarme la espalda e introdujo su lengua aun más dentro haciéndome suspirar y gemir descontroladamente. Pasé uno de mis brazos por su cuello y estuve a punto de perderme en esa sensación por completo, pero un dolor agudo se hizo presente. Me aparté de Ikuto bruscamente dejándole anonado hasta que pudo ver también que es lo que pasaba.

-hay que llevarte a un hospital, alguien tiene que ayudarte.

-No, me has sacado del hospital sin decir nada a nadie, notarán nuestra ausencia y posiblemente te culpen de secuestro ¿se dice a si no?

-si, pero al menos deja que te cure yo, ¿vale?-asentí levemente.

**Ikuto **

Me dispuse a limpiarle la herida, tuve que rasgarle la parte que le cubría el vientre del vestido y llevarla a la ducha. Tras limpiarla cuidadosamente, tratando de no hacerla daño, la vende. Dejé a Amu en la cama y le cogí ropa a mi hermana Utau, como solía estar siempre fuera no echaría en falta un poco de ropa. Se la dejé para que se cambiase y me fui a hacer la cena.

-esto no ha pasado,- me repetía mientras bajaba las escaleras- esto NUNCA ha pasado. La llevaste a casa, sacaste el veneno RAPIDAMENTE y curaste la herida.

-Ikuto, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ellas-nya?

-Las ayudaremos a ponerse a salvo y ha adaptarse a este mundo para que ellas te ayuden a recordar Yoru.- le subí la cena a Amu, pero me la encontré profundamente dormida con uno de los pijamas de mi hermana, unos pantalones largo morados y una camiseta de manga corta negra.

-ya se han dormido-nya. No nos van a poder ayudar hoy.

-Yoru, son las once de la noche, las han atacado, y están muy débiles es normal que estén dormidas.

-¿y tu donde dormirás Ikuto?, porque esta en tu cama.

-¿Y? dime cuando que una chica haya estado en mi cama ha sido impedimento para que me duerma y entonces dormiré en otra parte.

-Esta bien, pero si se molesta contigo a mi no me llames para huir ella podría matarme, ya la oíste en el hospital, y a ti también. Yo no me hago responsable de tus actos.-dijo metiéndose en su huevo.

-Esta bien Yoru, duérmete de una maldita vez.-me recosté en ella frente a Amu, respiré el olor que desprendía, fresas, y caí profundamente dormido.

¿Qué tal? ¿Una mierda? Yo creo que si. Por favor, dejad que me ponga un chubasquero y coja un paraguas antes de que empecéis con los tomatazos y a tirarme huevos. Gracias por dedicarme tu historia Watashi wa Amano Ichigo (o para mi Ichigo-chan a secas) su historia es de hakushaku to yosei, mi vida es una comedia, por si hay alguien que me lee y le gusta esa serie.

Ya se que ha sido un capitulo penoso pero por favor, dejar un review no mata a nadie u.u

Se despide Angel-utau.


	5. Chapter 4

Hola mis queridos lectores por problemas familiares posiblemente me sea mas difícil subir pero cuento con una amiga que me ayudará a subir los capítulos, a mi me parece una putada muy grande el que me pase esto nada mas empezar con el fic, pero les ruego que no dejen de pasarse a mi fic son lo único que me sube la moral (y mis amigas). Bueno , no m entretengo mas, aquí esta el cap.

**Ikuto **

Los rayos de sol se colaban por la cortina y me incidían en los ojos obligándome a despertar. Tras acostumbrarme a la luz de la habitación, me giré y observé a Amu, perecía un ángel mientras dormía. Amu empezó a despertarse y cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí se ruborizó ligeramente.

-¿Qué estas mirando pervertido?

-A ti- abrió mucho los ojos, cogió una almohada y empezó a golpearme.- ¿no querías tu respuesta? Pues ahí la tienes.-la agarré por las muñecas y empecé a golpearla también.

-¡Vale, vale, vale! Me rindo.- sonreí con satisfacción y me fui al cuarto de baño. Me lavé la cara y me vestí. Cuando salí me encontré a Amu sentada en la cama mirando pensativa por la ventana.

-oye Amu, he pensado que como hoy es sábado y no tengo clase podría empezara a enseñarte este lugar.- se giró hacia í sonriente.

-esta bien, pero, no tengo ropa, el vestido está destrozado.- agachó la cabeza de modo que el pelo la tapara los ojos impidiéndome ver cualquier expresión, aunque la entiendo.

-en la habitación de enfrente hay un gran armario con ropa, coge algo y ya esta. Te espero en la cocina.

**Amu **

Ese armario era enorme, era como abrir el arcón de mi amiga Rima , cogí lo único que reconocí de toda esa cantidad de ropa, unos pantalones (vaqueros) y una camiseta negra con los tirantes blancos (de esas co mangas cortas por los hombros y unos tirantes), y unas botas marrones. Me peine y baje a la cocina.

-ya estoy.- se giró, me miró y echó un vistazo a mi ropa.

-Bien, pasarás desapercibida. Ahora vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-A desayunar, así te enseñaré la ciudad mientras comemos.- le seguí a la calle. Fue mostrándome cosas por el camino y poco a poco comprendía que eran y para qué servían. Llegamos a un establecimiento donde vendían un bollo con forma de pez. Lo miré confusa.

-Son taiyakis.- asentí brevemente, entendí todo lo necesario: el nombre, que era comestible y que era un dulce. Ikuto pidió dos de chocolate, me entregó uno y se sentó en un banco.

-Ahora adonde quieres ir?- me miró esperando una respuesta.

-puesto que me estas enseñando tu mundo, yo debería enseñarte el mío, ¿hay algún lugar donde estén cosas relacionadas con los feéricos?

-si, hay libros en la biblioteca que hablan de vosotros.- tras una larga caminata llegamos a un gran edificio. Todo estaba lleno de libros. Le estuve mostrando libros y diciéndole lo que era verdad y lo que no. Ambos aprendimos bastantes cosas sobre los mundos y los distintos puntos de vista de cada uno. Había sido un día muy entretenido, comimos fuera, hablamos, leímos e Ikuto me tocó una canción con su violín. Pero toda la diversión tuvo que acabar.

-Amu- Ran me llamó- siento una vibración en el aire.

-¿Crees que han pasado?- no hizo falta que contestara, alguien paso muy rápido por mi lado y me cortó las alas. Ikuto solo recibió un corte en el brazo y la sombra se alejó a la misma velocidad.

-¿Estas bien?- Ikuto me agarró de los hombros y me obligó a mirarle.

-Si, estoy bien, un poco débil, pero es por las alas. No te preocupes por mi ahora, solo preocúpate de llegar a casa sin que te sigan. Esta no es tu lucha, ya me has ayudado bastante.

- te crees que te voy a dejar sola con una cosa con un cuchillo que va a por ti. Vamos a irnos los dos a mi casa, vamos a analizar la situación y a resolver el problema de tus alas.- me cogió en volandas y empezó a saltar por los tejados. Nada me iba a salir bien, me atacaban en el hospital, me atacaban en la calle y encima a Ikuto, que no tiene nada que ver. Parecía que no me iba a poder recuperar, pero por suerte, Ikuto no me iba a dejar de lado, eso me reconfortaba muchísimo. Apreté el libro que cogí de la biblioteca contra mí, para que no se cayera, y apoyé la cabeza en el pecho de Ikuto, aspiré su esencia y traté de alejar la sensación de su beso del otro día de mi mente.

Se que es corto, pero estoy de ilegal en el PC y tenía prisa, intentaré que los próximos sean mas largos pero no quiero abusar del tiempo de mi amiga a si que no serán tan largos como el capitulo cuatro. Es una mierda de capítulo pero los nervios no me dejaban expresar mis ideas. Voy a repetir este capitulo con el punto de vista de Ikuto para escribir TODO lo que no he podido escribir con el de Amu. Lo siento mucho, pero tener un pocod e empatía.

Angel-utau.


	6. Chapter 5

Hola queridos lectores como mis problemas familiares se han empeorado no se si podré seguir subiendo con regularidad, pero pasaos de vez en cuando para echar un vistazo, cuando vuelva a poder subir con normalidad, enviare un mensaje a todos los que pueda n.n.

Como el cap de la semana pasada fue una abominación haré dos flashbacks uno de Ikuto (este) y la continuación de este con Amu. Espero que estos hayan salido mejor

Ishi- bueno, es que peor que el anterior no puede ser nada

tu tan maja como siempre. Si no fueras una de mis charas te ahogaría T.T

Ishi- lo sé =D.

Bueno, aquí dejo el cap n.n

**Flashback Ikuto **

Estuve dando vueltas por la cocina como una fiera enjaulada. Me costaba admitir que Yoru había tenido razón y que, el que Amu durmiera conmigo me había impedido dormir bien.

En primer lugar, el aroma de Amu había actuado como un somnífero, pero me estuve despertando en mitad de la noche y lo primero que veía al abrir los ojos era ese rostro endiabladamente bello que dormía a mi lado. En segundo lugar, verla dormir a mi lado me provocaba ganas de acercarla más a mí y de besarla; por ese motivo tuve que levantarme a darme una ducha de agua fría a las tres de la madrugada, lo peor es que no sirvió para nada.

Solo habían pasado dos minutos desde que bajé y Amu ya estaba ahí parada frente a mí (que rima mas mala -.-"). Estaba tan guapa que mis hormonas se dispararon y me entraron unas ganas terribles de empotrarla contra la pared y de devorarla a besos, pero luché contra ese impulso.

-bien, pasaras desapercibida. Ahora vamos- me encaminé hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde?

-A desayunar, a sí te enseñaré la ciudad mientras comemos.- casi arranco la puerta al cerrar de lo tenso que estaba y todo era culpa de su cercanía; _"contrólate, contrólate"_, mi mente racional estaba ganando a la emocional y eso me tranquilizó. Caminamos en silencio un buen trecho, uno al lado del otro, pero en un momento Amu se detuvo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien?

-Si, si, no me pasa nada es solo que…

-¿Es solo que…? – alzo la vista y me miró a los ojos.

-Que no entiendo porque estas haciendo esto- miró para otro lado-no me malinterpretes, me alegra tener a alguien que me ayude, solo que no lo entiendo.

-No… sabría decirte… un motivo en… este momento…yo

-No es necesario que me contestes. Vamos a desayunar-solo asentí y seguimos caminando, íbamos muy lentos porque Amu se quedaba observando todo a se alrededor.

-¿Qué es eso?- estaba vuelta hacia una pantalla gigante.

-es una pantalla que te permite ver videos, anuncios, grabaciones.

-creo que lo entiendo, pero ¿cómo es que esa chica tiene alas de mariposa?

-son efectos especiales, cosas no reales que se insertan para llamar la atención, pero todos lo saben.- presté mas atención a la chica del video y la reconocí- Utau- sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-¿qué?

-nada solo que la chica del video es mi hermana.

-entiendo, la echas de menos.

-¿por qué lo dices?

-no he visto a nadie en tu casa y el cuarto del que saqué la ropa parecía desocupado, solo he tenido que atar un par de cabos- se encogió de hombros.

-pues la verdad no mucho, es muy agobiante y me gusta estar tranquilo, cosa que con ella es imposible.

-pero al reconocerla has sonreído, eso significa que te importa, y a la gente que nos importa la echamos de menos- puso un expresión muy triste, luego tendré que averiguar que ha pasado por su cabeza- ¿seguimos?

-si claro, vamos- el resto del camino estuve dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre lo que me había dicho. Por fin llegamos al puesto de taiyakis, tuve que explicarle lo que ran y después nos sentamos en un banco de un parque, los charas se fueron a jugar por lo que nos quedamos solos. El silencio que había era algo incomodo pero yo no lo notaba porque estaba pensando en la respuesta a su pregunta, ¿por qué estaba ayudándola? _Humanidad, solidaridad. Empatía…_

-¿En que piensas?- la voz de Amu me sacó de mis pensamientos-¿no te estarás preocupando por lo que te he dicho de que porque me ayudabas verdad? –_ de lleno_ sus palabras me atravesaron, había dado justo en el clavo _diablos_-no tienes que preocuparte por eso ha sido una tontería, no tenía que haberlo dicho-puso una mano en mi hombro y desconecte de golpe el poco sentido común que me quedaba en lo que se trataba de ella, su contacto producía pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que recorrían mi cuerpo-¿Estas bien?- tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, yo solo pude asentir- estas ardiendo, ¿seguro que estas bien?, por lo menos contéstame- la ultima frase fue un susurro y entonces me dí cuenta de que estábamos MUY cerca, podía notar una especie de electromagnetismos que nos obligaba a acercarnos. Nuestros labios estaban separados por milímetros, la miré a los ojos tratando de trasmitirle mis disculpas por lo que iba a hacer, ella solo me miraba sonriente, como si ya lo supiese. Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo atrayéndola a mí y junte nuestros labios, ella bajo sus manos de mi rostro a mi pecho, lo froto suavemente y paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, hundiendo sus dedos en mi pelo. Estuvimos un rato tan solo besándonos, pero entonces, Amu me agarró de la camiseta y me inclinó hacia ella dejándola con la espalda en el banco y a mí encima de ella, puse una de mis manos en su pierna y empecé a acariciarla, ella pasó la otra pierna alrededor de mi cintura. Sentía comos estremecía con cada caricia, mi cuerpo estaba a punto de ceder a la parte animal de mi cerebro, pero entonces sonó el pùto móvil, obligándome a despegar mis labios de los suyos, como Amu tenía ya una ligera idea de lo que era el móvil se separó a un mas.

-cogelo, puede ser importante- se terminó de separar y se levanto del banco alejándose unos pasos.

-¿si?

-pareces bastante irritado

-espero que sea importante Kukai porque si no pienso matarte.

Lo es, han venido tus padres preguntando por ti. Están recorriendo toda la ciudad buscándote- me puse rígido-les he dicho que no sabía donde estabas. Supongo que no querrás verlos y menos con lo que tienen que decirte- ni siquiera terminé de escucharle, tenía que ocultarme como fuera, ver a mis padres era todo un infierno.- ¿sigues ahí?

-¿Dónde puedo esconderme?

-conociéndote… vete al instituto, pero hoy es sábado mierda, déjame pensar…

-¿oye que es ese edificio Ikuto?- Amu señalaba un gran edificio viejo con un reloj en una de las torres.

-oye Kukai

-dime

-¿y en una biblioteca?

-si, también vale, buena surte hermano-colgó.

-Yoru- los charas se acercaron- vamos tenemos que irnos de aquí.

-es una biblioteca bastante bonita, por cierto ¿quien es ese tal Kukai?

-no hay tiempo para contestarte ahora, luego dentro te contesto. ¡Ahora vamos!- la agarré de la muñeca y eche a corre hacia la biblioteca.

Hasta aquí el punto de Ikuto, que les ha parecido, ami no me parece tan malo u.u, bueno, aviso importante por si a caso se me olvida incluirlo en el próximo

1º: Shugo chara no me pertenece, pertenece a Peach Pit

2º: en el siguiente cap habrá lemmon por si alguien no lo quiere leer. ( es culpa del fic punto débil y de la mente hentai de mi amiga Ichigo y la mía lo admito, soy una autentica hentai. n.n"

Gracis a todos por leer

Angel-utau.


	7. Chapter 6

Aquí traigo el cap. ADVERTENCIA DE LEMMON

Shugo chara no me pertenece, pertenece a peach pit.

Amu

No sabía quien llamaba a Ikuto, pero le alabé mentalmente. Si el teléfono no hubiese sonado no se que habría pasado en ese banco. No, no debía dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, mi historial de relaciones no era muy largo pero tampoco positívo:

-drogata, obsesivo de los rituales y salido

-cobarde, cabrón, infiel(tadagay)

No, no podía enamorarme de Ikuto; era humano, yo un hada, era un pervertido y apenas le conocía. "pero si ya te has enamorado" "¡¿qué!?" "no lo niegas, le habrías arrancado la ropa en ese banco" "pe-pe-pero solo ha sido porque me he dejado llevar" "nadie te dice lo contarrio, solo que te encanta dejarte llevar con el. Admitelo te gustaría que…" "¡CALLATE!". Sacudí la cabeza y miré a mi alrededor, vi un gran edificio con un reloj en una torre.

-oye Ikuto, ¿Qué es ese edificio?-arqueó una ceja y respondió a la pregunta junto con la del teléfono

-oye Kukai ¿y en una biblioteca?-asintió y colgo.-Yoru vamos

-es una biblioteca muy bonita, por cierto¿ quien es ese tal Kukai?

-no tengo tiempo de responderte ahora luego te contesto- me agarró de la muñeca y echó a correr.

Llegamos a la biblioteca y nos paramos en un de las columnas a recuperar el aliento.

-¡podría avisar antes de empezar a correr de esa forma!  
>-tenía que ocultarme lo antes posible y se que nunca pasarán por aquí<p>

-porque eres tan sumamente estupido que no sabes ni leer-me empezé a reir en su cara , pero me duro poco me agarró y me pegó contra la columna; estaba muy cerca de mi rostro y cerre los ojos instintivamente, empezé a escuchar su risa.

-creías que te iba a besar jajaja- las ramas de los árboles cercanos empezaron a agitarse y el agua de una fuente empezó a salir a presión, focalice mi energía hacia el pero no pude atacarle, mis oídos estaban contaminados por esa seductora risa. Sabía que no podía enamorarme de el, que no debía, los humanos eran crueles, aprovechados, podrían ayudarte en algo, pero nunca mirarían por otros que no fueran ellos mismos. Ikuto tenía una familia y la despreciaba, no entendía lo que significaba perderla. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, me giré para que no me viera llorar.

-¿qué te pasa?- había dejado de reírse hacía un buen rato.

-nada-traté de que mi voz sonara normal- ¿no tienes que esconderte? Pues vamos- eché a andar sin mirarlo si quiera.

Era un edificio enorme, Ikuto me llevo a los pasillos que trataban sobre mitología. Había un libro que me daba extrañas vibraciones, lo cogí y lo empecé a leer _"La gente piensa en los seres feéricos como criaturas mitológicas, pero su mundo existe, antiguamente existían portales que conectaban nuestros mundo, pero poco a poco se fueron cerrando. Yo me quede atrapado en su mundo durante varios siglos; conocí a un hada que me enseñó a convivir con ellos, los feéricos nos odian por algo que aún no comprendo bien, pero tuve que huir al enamorarme de ella, abandonando a mi hija, quien consigue entablar amistad con uno de ellos descubre un mundo nuevo, si en alguna ocasión alguien encuentra un portal quiero que lleve este libro a mi hija Amu, solo ella puede leerlo._ No podía ser yo, no era posible, mi padre biológico había desapa…recido, no no no no, no podía ser yo.

-¿te ocurre algo Amu?- trató de quitarme el libro, pero nada más rozarlo lo soltó-¡me ha quemado! ¿¡Qué narices es ese libro!?

-nada que te interese- lo deje en el estante, quría mantenerme lo más lejos de ese libro. Seguimos andando hasta llegar a un pasillo oscuro-¿qué hay en este pasillo?

-son los libros que hay para descifrar, viene escritos en lenguas antiguas ¿entiendes algo?

-creo que si, _cuentos de cuna,_ algunos están escritos en élfico- seguí andando hasta llegar al final del pasillo, estaba casi a oscuras, solo la luz de mis alas iluminaba débilmente el pasillo. Traté de coger un libro del estante mas alto pero no lo alcanzaba. Sentí calor en mi espalda, vi el brazo de Ikuto por encima de mi cabeza, alcanzando el libro que quería, me gire para quedar frente a el.

-toma-no podía articular palabra, sentía su calor, su pulso, su aroma, me estremecí interiormente al recordar su piel contra la mía. Sentí mi pulso acelerarse y ese magnetismo que lo acercaba a mi. Deje caer el libro e Ikuto me besó, presionaba mis labios con tanta fuerza que choqué contra la estantería y cayeron varios libros. Mi cuerpo quemaba, su lengua recorría mi boca. Me separó de la estantería sin separarse de mi y me pegó a la pared entre dos muebles, rompió el beso sin separar su cadera de la mía me quitó la camiseta, subí la piernas para abrazarle por la cintura y empezó a besarme el cuello, mis gemidos eran apenas inaludibles. Iba recorriendo mi sistema respiratorio, al llegar a la división de la traquea y empezar a rozar mis pechos mis gemidos se incrementaron y cobraron intensidad.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- un guardia estaba por el pasillo, Ikuto puso una de sus manos en mi boca para amortiguar el sonido. Bajo los tirantes del sujetador y empezó a succionar uno de mis pechos, presionaba tanto su mano que no podía emitir sonido alguno y esa sensación de placer me quemaba por dentro, arañé la madera de las estanterías y presioné su cuerpo contra el mio. Oí los pasos del guardia alejarse por el pasillo, despegué nuestros pechos y su mano de mi boca, le quité la camiseta y empecé a besar y lamer su cuello mientras mientras frotaba mi mano contra su miembro, que crecía y palpitaba con cada roce; Ikuto me apretaba como si quisiera fundirme con el, dejé de besar su pecho, volví a ascender por su cuello hasta su oreja, empezar a lamerla y pasar saliva. Su gemidos se volvían más roncos a medida que lamía y mordía su lobulo.

-¿te gusta?- sople en su oído y se estremecio

-aprovecha ahora para torturarme porque cuando recupere el control mi venganza será terrible-su voz sonaba muy ronca lo que la hacía aun más excitante.

-pero ahora YO tongo el control- le mordí el labio y el lobulo y epezé a restregarme contra el de arriba abajo rozando nuestros sexos. Sentía que me humedecía, torturarle me excitaba demasiado, pero decidí disfrutarlo aunque acabara perdiendo el control, en uno de los roces ambos soltamos un gemido, al lo que Ikuto sonrió, me obligó a abrir un poco mis piernas de modo que pudiera separ un poco su cadera dejando ver lo excitado que estaba, me bajo al suelo y me pegó a la pared.

-mi turno- me volvió a besar mientras me masajeaba los pechos. Bajo sus manos lentamente recorriendo mi cuerpo, empezó a desabrocharme el pantalón y me bajo un poco las braguitas.

-estas muy mojada Amu- yo solo podía gemir. Se arrodillo y empezó a besar mis muslos, me tapé la boca para no gritar de lo excitada que estaba, traté de apararle pero solo conseguí que pasara de besar a lamer. Introdujo su lengua dentro de mi simulando una penetración y esta vez no pude retener el gemido, subió rápidamente para presionar mis labios y acallar mis gemidos, mientras metía sus dedos, estaba apunto de correrme cuando paro

-no es el lugar para terminar esto

- a mi me parece perfecto-le besé de nuevo

-¿tantas ganas tienes de acostarte conmigo?- me bajó los pantalones, aunque me los terminé de sacar yo porque casi me los arranca.

-¿y tu que?- cogió las camisetas y el pantalón del suelo, se dio unos toques en las caderas indicándome que me subiera, me llevó hasta el cuarto de la limpieza y echó el pestillo. Me estampo contra la pared y me arrancó la ropa interior.

-aun no he acabado de torturarte- me beso y volvió a introducir sus dedos. Le bajé el pantalón y empecé a masajear su miembro hasta que se corrió en mi mano y le baje el boxer.

-¿lista?- asentí, me besó con delicadeza antes de entrar. El dolor era insoportable, empezó a susurrar contra mis labios para distraerme, el dolor era tal que apenas le escuchaba pero puede oír lo último

-estoy aquí contigo, te quiero.- entonces dejo de doler pasando a una oleada de placer intenso. Sentía como me volvía a penetrar lentamente volviéndome loca, presioné mas mis pernas ayudándole a llegar mas adentro provocando que arqueara la espalda y gritara de placer. Empezó a pellizcar mis pezones mientras yo le arañaba el pecho y la espalda ciega de placer.

Sus embestidas eran más potentes y rápidas, pero no era suficiente, empecé yo también a embestir, coordinando nuestros gemidos hasta el unísono. Al legar al orgasmo Ikuto salió de mi y me dejé caer al suelo temblando, solió su camiseta y me pasó la mía con u tozo de papel para a sangre (que detalle), no me molesté en ponerme la ropa interior ya que estaba destrozada asíque la tiré a la basura. ¿Que había echo?, Ikuto noto que me pasaba algo, me abrazó y besó mi frente, yo solo me apoyé en su pecho y aspire su aroma concentrando me en sus latidos.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- negué con la cabeza; no podía decirle que estaba así por haber perdido la virginidad con un humano, me odiaría, aunque no más que el resto de mi especie. Según me contaron a mi madre la violó un humano (de ahí nací yo), la mayoría la compadecían, pero otros la llamaban fresca por no poder evitar que un humano se acostase con ella; asíque yo era una furcia en toda regla por acostarme con uno voluntariamente, querer acostarme con el y tener el 60% de la culpa de que pasara.

-¿es culpa mía verdad? , te he hecho mucho daño, ¿es por eso?- reí ligeramente, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le besé dulcemente, estuvo sin reaccionar unos instantes, pero finalmente me rodeó por la cintura como si temiese que fuera a romperme.

-no es nada de eso, ha sido maravilloso, pero no te preocupes tanto.

-es que es raro que nada más perder la virginidad conmigo te encuentres así de rara, aunque a decir verdad llevas así todo el día.- sus palabras me golpearon como una maza, me había dicho que me quería, se me hizo un nudo en el estomago y dos sentimientos me invadieron " amor, culpa, amor, culpa"

- no te preocupes, vamos antes de que nos vean.- al salir al pasillo oímos la voz del guardia, Ikuto y yo nos miramos alarmador.

-por la ventana-asentí y el seguí al otro lado del pasillo, me pareció que uno de los libros brillaba y me paré a cogerlo, _profecías y leyendas feéricas _

- Amu que haces?

-perdona ya voy- salte por la ventana y echamos acorrer hasta un jardín de la biblioteca. Encontraba un libro posiblemente dedicado a mi, perdía mi virginidad y encima con un humano que dice que me quiere, robo un libro de la biblioteca y escapo a escondidas por una ventana, ¿Qué más e puede pasar hoy?.

Hasta aquí el capitulo, el lemmon es una mierda pero no se hacerlo mejor, se que llevo un eternidad sin pasarme por aquí pero me pillo el castigo y los exámenes ( TENGO UN 9,75 EN BIOLOGÍA AAAAAAH! Ya esta) seguramente querréis matarme y lo entiendo pero trataré de subir lo antes posible y mejorados con mi control de calidad Ichigo-chan n.n . espero que os guste, porcierto el neko-hentai de siempre volverá, ene ste cap era solo por el momento y esas cosa , pero volvera.

Angel-uatu.


	8. capitulo 7

hola se que llevo un monton sin subir pero ahora que mi madre tiene que matarse a planchar mi profe nos manda ejercicios en el PC y que he descubierto la forma de subir desde aqui creo que subiré mas amenudo, gracias por los nuevos reviews, me ilusionan muchisimo n.n . espero que os guste este cap. pd: esta cap continua desde que atacan a Ikuto por la calle el otro era un flash-back

* * *

><p>amu:<p>

vi a Ikuto caer de rodillas en el suelo; la herida era de un arma mágica y el era un humano ¡podría morir de inmediato! me arrodille junto a el y examiné la herida, era muy profunda y estaba rodeada de un aura oscura.

-quítate la camiseta, con ella puesta no puedo curarte- se retorció en el suelo de dolor.

-¿crees de verdad que puedo quitármela?- rodé los ojos.

-no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo- le enderecé como pude y se la quité yo misma. presioné las manos contra la herida y empecé a trasmitir energía; sentía como lo que quedaba de mis alas se resquebrajaba y desaparecían por completo, en cuanto terminaron de desaparecer mi magia dejo de fluir- voy a por algo para poder terminar de curarte, no te muevas-le desinfecte la herida siguiendo sus instrucciones ya que no conocía nada de lo que estaba usando y le puse una venda. tenía las manos mojadas de agua oxigenada, y al poner la mano sobre su pecho para tomarle un poco las pulsaciones hizo una leve mueca de dolor, entonces me fijé en los pequeños arañazos que recorrían su pecho; me puse roja al recordar de donde eran esos arañazos y me levante tan rápido que me maree levemente.

-Amu- me giré y vi a mis charas-¿ que es lo que ha pasado? os perdimos cuando entrasteis a la biblioteca.- me quede muda pero por suerte Ikuto respondió por mi.

-no paso nada, encontramos un libro extraño y tuvimos que escapar por una ventana.

-hablando del libro- Ikuto se giró hacia mi- no estoy segura de que ahora sea capaz de leerlo, sin mis alas todos mis poderes se pierden, con mis charas puedo tratar de descifrarlo pero tardaré bastante y yo..

-Amu, ¿podemos hablar?- Dia me miraba con una expresión seria así que asentí y salí del cuarto.

-se que te has enamorado de Ikuto, pero sabes que no puedes estar con el, cuando recuperes tus alas volverás a ser eterna y si te quedas con el sufriréis mucho, no podrá soportar estar con alguien que tendrá el mismo aspecto cuando el este apunto de morirse. debes tener cuidado y no dejarte llevar tanto por tus sentimientos, recuerda que debemos tratar de salvar a las personas que están atrapadas en Acarionó e Ikuto...- no pudo continuar porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta dando lugar a un Ikuto con una expresión de sospecha.

-he oído mi nombre, ¿ esto es una confabulación contra mi ?

-no, Dia me estaba hablando de que debes tener más cuidado,Ellos nos atacaran con armas mágicas y tu eres mas humano que yo, podrías haber muerto. solo era eso.

-bueno, yo que vosotras no entraría dentro, parece la matanza de texas, me voy abajo a recoger unas cosas,¡Yoru! vamos.-el chara mencionado salio siguiendo a Ikuto y los dos se perdieron escaleras abajo.

-bueno chicas, hay que ponerse a trabajar.

**Ikuto**

bajé las escaleras un tanto preocupado, Amu había estado rara todo el día, aunque bueno solo la conocía de un día... ( este Ikuto u.u" ). aun así, me pregunto de que trataba ese maldito libro que me quemó la mano. era exasperarte, me dediqué a hacer todo lo que no había hecho por la mañana, es decir: fregar los plato, barrer, recoger la secadora, poner una lavadora, limpiar la cocina, que no había recogido desde hace unos días, y arreglar una pieza del motor del coche de mi madre. 7.7 esto en verdad me cabreaba, pero era el precio de mi libertad.

cuando acabé mi alarma del movil sonó "_1 día para huir"_ ¡mierda!

-¿que ocurre Ikuto-nya?-Yoru se mastraba preocupado

-Ya han dado las 00:00, queda oficialmente un día para mi cumpleaños, y por lo tanto...

-Utau vendrá a verte- ambos suspiramos pesadamente.

-es hora de dormir Yoru, dejemos de preocuparnos por eso.

Al llegar a mi habitación vi a Amu casi dormida encima del libro, tratando de leerlo mientras sus charas dormían a pierna suelta en los peluches de la estantería.

-¿no crees que deberías dejarlo por hoy?

-si, creo que estaría bien, han pasado muchas cosas y no es bueno sobre esforzarte.- se puso roja, entonces entendí en que pensaba y me reí para mis adentros.

me acerqué a ella, la levante de la cama para ponerla frente a mi, la quité el libro y la bese.

-Vamos a dormir gatita- antes de que pudiera decir nada la tumbé a mi lado y cayó en un sueño profundo del que pronto fui preso.

(narradora, osea, YO n.n)

Los gritos de la gente se acallaban mientras el fuego avanzaba, lenta y destructivamente, sin detenerse, sin prisa, al igual que aquel que se movía entre las sombras; desgarrando gargantas, atravesando pechos, arrancando extremidades, excitandose con los gritos de dolor, el olor de la sangre y los llantos.

la aldea agonizaba esa noche de luna llena, mientras el causante de aquello sonreia macabramente, hasta que escuchó algo, una orden de otro mundo; tenian información sobre su posición y era hora de ponerse a trabajar, se alejo del incendio provocado mientras comunicaba su respuesta.

En otro mundo, una pequeña aldea sufria los mismos destrozos, la habían encontrado, ya no era necesario destruir mas lugares, localizado su rastreador, nada ni nadie impediria que el lograra su objetivo, son normas mágicas el rastreador podria hecer lo que se le antojara, lo único que le había pedido es que la trajera viva. Una risa diabólica, rozando ligeramente la locura, resonaba entre los muros de una celda vacía.

* * *

><p>HOOOLAAA, lo habré dicho antes, pero lo repito, siento la tardanza, exámenes, recuperaciones ( que no he echo ninguna n.n)<p>

el caso es que aunque empiece con los globales hoy estoy indultada porque, si señor, hoy es mi cumple! 15 añazos señoras y señores.

Ishi: te estas haciendo vieja blanca

yo: quieres dejar de estropear todos mis buenos momentos.

ishi: yo no los estropeo

yo: nooo, hoy por ejemplo, te has burlado de mi porque me he echado a llorar cuando he descubierto que opto a una mención para los exámenes extraordinarios el próximo curso ¬¬ - duelo de miradas asesinas entre ambas

Miu: ya, parad las dos -.-"

yo: no que ría llegar a esto Ishi pero no me dejas elección... no solo hablas delante de miu y yo, tambien lo haces delante de todos los que leen mis historias- vuela hasta esconderse detras de una cortina y mirarme con odio y lagrimitas en los ojos.

miu: blanca ¬.¬ sabes que es tu lado timido, no la hagas eso.

yo: so lo ha boscado por borde =3. bueno ahora si, pasemos a los agradecimeintos

gracias jessica, ruthy-chan, blackymandis, me animais a seguir escribiendo esta historia, espero que os guste este capitulo (bueno y todos los que siguen n.n)

un beso muy grabde para todas ( kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss ... kiss)

adios. angel-utau


	9. capítulo 8

Capitulo 8

-¿Dónde esta?-el rastreador miraba a la chica de manera intimidante, tras de nuevo, no obtener respuesta alzo su mano y la abofeteo con tanta fuerza que soltó un grito de dolor-¡contesta de una puñetera vez!

-no…no lo se, yo no la he visto desde que llegué aquí….suéltame ….por favor- hablaba en susurros quebrados por las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer por su rostro.

-veras preciosa, tu sabes mucho, por lo tanto no puedo dejarte ir, pero si me das una respuesta que me sirva para algo, tal vez te recompense. ¿Y bien?- la tomo del mentón y la obligo a mirarle a los ojos, mientras trazaba el contorno de sus labios con el pulgar.-¿no? Bien, tu lo has querido.- empezó ha aflojar el vestido de la chica dejando su espalda al aire y se acerco al armario.

.¿Qué vas ha hacer?- el no la escucho estaba pensando cual sería el mejor instrumento de tortura; tras mucho pensar se decanto por el látigo simple, sería más lento.

Se colocó detrás de ella y empezó a golpearla mientras ella gritaba y lloraba del dolor.

Un ruido insoportable empezó a resonar en los oídos de Amu quien, por la impresión, salto de la cama con el corazón latiendo tan rápido que pensaba quien le iba a dar un infarto.

Poco a poco se fue calmando y se atrevió a despertar a Ikuto quien ni se había inmutado y seguía dormido.

-ikuto…. Ikuto despierta maldita sea ¡ despierta de una vez!- ante semejante grito , no solo el, si no también los charas, se sobresaltaron.

-¿¡que pasa!? ¿Estas bien?... –tras despejarse completamente se percato de donde estaba y por primera vez escuchó el ruido del despertador. Alargó la mano para apagarlo y se estiro.

-¿qué es eso?- Amu se abrazó a el con miedo sin dejar de mirar al reloj.

-jajaja, es un despertador, un reloj que tiene una alarma para despertarte. No es peligroso relájate un poco.

-pues a ti no te ha despertado y casi me da un infarto. De todas formas, buenos días- se puso de puntillas y le besó lentamente, no sabía si era cosa suya, pero cada vez que lo besaba sabía cien veces mejor.

-ejem ejem- yoru tosió disimuladamente mientras todos miraban a la pareja. Ellos se separaron un poco avergonzados, sobre todo Amu que estaba roja.-ikuto, ¿no teníamos que irnos? –esas palabras hicieron que una bombilla se encendiera en su mente.

-es cierto, vamos Amu, vístete lo mas rápido que puedas y espérame junto a la ventana.-mientras hablaban estaba recogiendo la habitación a todo correr y empujaba a Amu fuera de la habitación.-luego te lo explico, pero ahora date prisa.

-oye Ikuto e-espera-la puerta se cerró ante sus narices y un tanto atónita comenzó a caminar hasta "su habitación".

Ya arreglada esperaba a ikuto frente su ventana mientras pensaba y trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado en tan pocos días? ¿Que iba a hacer ahora que estaba aquí? ¿Iba a volver a casa? ¿A ayudar a su gente? ¿Qué debía hacer?

-tierra llamando a Amu, responde.-ran agitaba las manos para llamar su atención. Tras recibir una respuesta afirmativa sonrió junto a sus compañeras- no debes preocuparte por nada ahora, estas bien, y conseguiremos descifrar el libro juntas, así sabrás que debes hacer.

-gracias chicas, gracias por todo.

-dejad ya la charal y vámonos, tenemos que irnos antes de que mi hermana llegue.-alzó a Amu y saltó por la ventana, tenían un laaaargo camino por delante.

La sangre corría por su cadera y caía al suelo con un ruido, que para el era melodioso.

Después de lastimarla ella había quedado inconsciente, sus hombros estaban echados hacia delante y su ello ladeado de forma que tenía una hermosa visón de su rostro, que estaba algo rojo por las lágrimas.

Se levanto y se acercó a ella, acarició su rostro de forma suave mientras con la otra mano peinaba su pelo rubio, sonrió al recordar como gritaba y cómo las lágrimas salían de sus ojos violetas.

Se había encargado de rastrear a esa chica desde hace tiempo y de casualidad se había cruzado con esta chica; debía admitir que había disfrutado siguiéndola, tenía grabado todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, cada sonido que salía de su boca, para el todo en ella era perfecta, su voz, su carácter, su físico, se sabía cada una de sus curvas de memoria, claro que en el fondo se sentía incomodo al saber que había espiado en la ducha a la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero no podía evitarlo, era casi como una adicción para el.

Ahora que había recibido la orden de seguirla podía contemplarla todo lo que el quisiera y era suya, solamente suya; tenía un puesto privilegiado ya que era el que más información sobre esa estupida hechicera que había ayudado a que es hada escapara de Acarionó.

Estaba furioso, el control completo del mundo mágico pendía de un hilo y esa chica era vital para conseguirlo. En un ataque de furia agarró la silla en la que momentos antes estaba sentado y la estampo contra una pared; no contento empezó a romper todo lo que había a su alcance jarrones, mesas, mas silla, destrozó el armario… todo absolutamente todo. El ruido despertó a Utau, que asustada, se limitaba a mirar tratando de no hacer ruido ni al respirar, pero cuando uno de los jarrones se dirigió a la pared que tenía detrás no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito. Eso lo detuvo, se acercó y comprobó que no la había hecho daño, no quería que se lastimara de esa forma, tenía que ser, quien intencionadamente la hiciera daño; miro su espalda, ya estaba casi recuperada, paso sus manos por su tersa piel y no pudo evitar que el deseo se apoderara de le al recordar como en la ducha el agua corría sutilmente por su piel.

-¿qué haces?- la temblorosa voz de Utau le saco de su fantasía, volvió a ponerse al frente mientras acariciaba sus caderas.

-comprobar que no te he hecho daño al lanzar el jarrón Utau.

-de que te serviría si has sido tu quien me ha hecho daño antes. Ya te he dicho que no se nada, no se donde se encuentra, te he dicho la verdad y además, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? Yo ni siquiera se quien eres.-colocó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, la agarró de la cintura y colocó la mano tras su cabeza.

- la respuesta es sencilla, conozco a tu hermano, quien me ha hablado de ti y te tuve que seguir durante un tiempo- la acercó hasta sus labios y la besó apasionadamente siendo correspondido casi al instante. Soltó los grilletes de sus manos con lentitud de modo que podía continuar besándola, las manos de ella nada mas estar libres rodearon su cuello.-y en cuanto a quien soy yo, me llamo Kukai Souma soy un espectro al servicio de la nueva corte y soy quien en este instante va ha hacerte el amor.- volvió a besarla y subió escaleras arriba mientras acariciaba su espalda arqueada por la excitación; "dríades, se dejan llevar por cualquier acto relacionado con el amor físico" Kukai se alegraba enormemente de que esa chica fuera driade, respondía voluntariamente a cada beso, cada caricia, cada golpe… todo porque era su naturaleza; los pocos que habían logrado alcanzar una habían afirmado que el sexo con ellas era inolvidable; y para Kukai que estaba furioso no había mejor forma de calmarse que haciendo ejercicio.

Los gemidos y los gritos de placer resonaron por las ruinas de la aldea.

Bien hola gentecilla, como estáis? Se que he tardado muchísimo en subir el cap pero estoy liada repasando para el próximo curso y… buaaaa T.T solo me quedan dos semanas de vacaciones buaaaaaaaaa. – me acurruco en una esquina con un aura deprimente.

Miu- el caso el que esta liada repasando, esta traduciendo unos fics de strike the blood, esta continuando el resto de lo fics…

Ishi- ha terminado de publicar el one-shot kutau, es un logro, pero la pobre blanca esta estresada y realmente se siente mal por no poder publicar antes.

Miu e ishi- agadecemos a todas las personas que leen la historia, las que la tienes como favorita, las que la siguen, ¡gracias a todos! Gracias por los comentarios de Angela-Li Raul-Maverel, Jess-shugo, Ruthy-chan, blackymandis y Jhose.

Esperamos que os haya gustado, queremos que dejéis comentarios ya sean de agrado o criticas constructivas, ideas para el fic, agradeceremos todos y cada uno de ellos.

Bss

Angel-Utau.


	10. capítulo 9

**_disclaimer: shugo chara no me pertenece, pertenece a peach pit_**

* * *

><p>la brisa de la mañana acariciaba su rostro mientras observaba el lago que la había traído desde Acarionó y sonrió con tristeza, porque había dejado a mucha gente atrás, pero feliz de haber sobrevivido para ya con más posibilidades de poder ayudarlos.<p>

-eso era todo ¿verdad?- se giró para mirar a Ikuto- no querías que ni tus padres ni tu hermana te vieran en tu cumpleaños; no pareces estar muy a gusto con tus padres.- el solo emitió un suspiro desdeñoso sin apenas abrir los ojos.

-en realidad es como si no los tuviera, siempre estaban fuera y cada vez que estaba presentes no perdían la oportunidad de humillarme de algún modo, a ellos solo les importa lo superficial, que todo en su mundo sea perfecto, aunque en realidad no sea así.

-a veces las personas que deben importarte no son las que llevan tu misma sangre, mis padres murieron no lo recuerdo bien, en ese entonces Ellos acababan de llegar y era muy pequeña, recuerdo que mis compañeros de celda se convirtieron en mi nueva familia, no los conocía con anterioridad, pero son lo mas importante para mi.

-Amu, aun no me has contado que es lo que sucedió en tu mundo.- ella se revolvió incomoda, no había mencionado el tema casi nunca, era como una superstición de que la encontrarían; pero ¿acaso no había confiado ciegamente ya en Ikuto como para no fiarse de el? Respiró profundamente y relajo los hombros mientras miraba perdida en los recuerdos el vasto cielo azul.

**_Flashback_**

_El día era claro,brillante y caluroso, peor no demasiado;era un día de primavera, los pájaros cantaban y hacían precarios vuelos, se batían unos a otros y se desesperaban por encontrar comida, todo esto para sorprender a las hembras. __En Acarionó pasaba algo parecido, bueno, había que tener en cuanta que allí las criaturas mágicas estaban completamente conectadas con la naturaleza y era de esperarse que en ciertos momento se comportaran pues... como animales, para nada era época de celo._

_Una niña de largo pelo rosa corría por una pradera del bosque cerca de su árbol, ella aún era pequeña y no comprendía que les sucedía a los adultos, por eso no se preocupaba, aun le quedaba una muy larga vida por delante y por eso su única preocupación era el de poder jugar todos os días con sus amigas las charas Ran Miki, Suu Y Dia._

_Desde siempre su vida había sido un poco solitaria, aunque tenía varios amigos sus madre y ella vivían lejos del pueblo central como todos los antepasados dentro de la espesura de los bosque, siempre que iba al pueblo escuchaba rumores de su madre Sarina, pero no le daba importancia, pocas veces estaba con sus amigos Kukai, Utau y Rima._

_pero un día las cosas empezaron a torcerse, una extraña niebla había empezado a formarse, y en los bosque se sentía la presencia oscura de algo, no se sabía el que pero, ALGO estaba acechando las sombras, Utau desapareció un buen día si dejar rastro, y Kukai estaba raro, más de lo normal, decía cosas extrañas que ella no lograba comprender, algo de un despertar y aunque lo decía con mucha convicción, sus ojos demostraban temor, duda, arrepentimiento y tristeza... sobretodo tristeza._

_Pero nos desviamos del tema, estábamos en que era un precioso día de primavera y aunque la niña se estaba divirtiendo con sus amigas en es preciso instante, todo se volvió soledad y miedo; la niebla que desde hacía unos días parecía estar desapareciendo volvió y con ella, gritos, cercanos, muy cercanos y desgarradores; tras correr a toda macha hacía el foco de los fritos paro en seco; todo pareció detenerse cuando vio como un licántropo estaba devorando a su madre, una sacudida eléctrica la recorrió la espina dorsal alertándola del peligro inminente que corría si no escapaba, y así lo hizo corrió desesperada hasta el pueblo donde todo se convirtió en un caos, tras contar lo sucedido se armaron varias patrullas para eliminar al hombre-lobo, todo fue bien, pero algunos no volvieron._

_Desde ese día pasó a estar al cuidado de la familia de su amiga Rima, la trataron muy bien, consiguiendo olvidar casi todo lo que había empezado a descuadrar su vida: empezando por Kukai y Utau, seguidos de la niebla del bosque y de las muertes de los magos que habían entrado en el bosque y no habían vuelto; pero el recuerdo de su madre siendo devorada nunca podría ser borrado, se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, en cada sueño que tenía, nunca olvidaría a su madre._

_Pasaron los años y todo el mundo olvidó el accidente; la chica había cumplido los trece años de edad y estaban celebrando su florecimiento cuando todo se volvió negro._

_La niebla había vuelto acompañada de nubes negras que lo absorbían todo a su paso, sumiendo a la ciudad de Acarionó en las sombras, magos oscuros , hombres-lobo, sombras, se hicieron con la ciudad en apenas unas horas, mataban a la gente que se interponía entre ellos y aquellas que ya no eran utilizables, al resto los encarcelaron en las tétricas y lúgubres mazmorras del castillo negro donde habitaban Ellos, solo unos pocos lograron escapar y combatir durante unos meses contra ellos creando una barrera, pero los trasgos, cobardes por naturaleza, buscaron la protección de bando más fuerte y los traicionaron revelando su posición._

**_fin de flashback_**

-... de nuevo tomaron prisioneros, a mi y la familia de Rima, estuvimos encerrados por tres años, no puedo comprender del todo las intenciones del ataque, pero por algunas conversaciones que pude escuchar cuando aun trataba de resistirme y me sometían a constantes torturas, buscan algo, no se el que pero debe ser algo importante para ellos si están tan desesperados, logre escapar con vida como ya ves, a través de un portal del bosque de los charas, pero deje a mucha gente abandonada allí, no puedo regresar sin una solución.

Hubo un tenso silencio, Ikuto escuchó toda ala historia con atención, pero era todo un shock,¿cómo podía tener tanta energía y vitalidad después de lo que le había pasado? pero aun le quedaba una duda por resolver.

-Amu, siempre te refieres a los invasores como "Ellos", ¿Por qué?

-porque no sabemos nada de ellos, ni sus nombres, su aspecto, sexo, edad, lugar de origen, para nosotros solo son sombras, sabemos que son varios, porque les dan culto y su chamán se comunica con ellos para saber nuevas ordenes, ¿Qué otro nombre sino? ?Cómo llamarías tu a lo desconocido?

* * *

><p><strong>en otro lugar<strong>

Utau miraba por la ventana, de la habitación, era demasiado pequeña para escapar, y no había otra salida, claro, como el era una sombra podía descomponer su esencia y entrar por ella, se sentía rapunzel, encerrada en una torre, la ventaja es que solo esta vigilada por el cuando estaba, por lo que tenía el tiempo de sobra para pensar, y tenía muchas dudas que resolver.

En primer lugar, Kukai... le resultaba familiar, mucho, pero no lograba recordarlo, algo dentro de ella se retorcía en su mente cada vez que lo veía, pero no sabía de que le podía resultar familiar, la había confesado que era el mejor amigo de Ikuto, su hermano, pero ella nunca había coincidido con el. En segundo lugar estaba sus alma, las dríades no solo tenían el poder de la adivinación, y no todas, sino que gracias a su debilidad ante el contacto físico podían "ver" el alma de las personas, y el alma de Kukai daba mucho que pensar, se supone que es una sombra, es oscuro, lo había visto disfrutar con la desgracia ajena como nunca había visto a nadie hacerlo, peor cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos veía la verdad, el dolor, la culpa la duda y un pequeño, minúsculo, raquítico, destello de luz, ahogado por esa oscuridad. Utau sentía lastima por el, tal vez... solo tal vez pudiera salvarlo y no le desagradaba la idea, en ocasiones, había visto como esa minúscula luz se había engrandecido, a veces cuando la pegaba por alguna de las contestaciones groseras que le daba corría a su lado y la sujetaba con cuidado, comprobando que se encontraba bien y sus ojos mostraban preocupación, arrepentimiento y una infinita dulzura, claro que era soo unos instantes antes de que volviera a colocarse esa maldita máscara. Y en último lugar el pensamiento que más la atemorizaba, el presentimiento de estar enamorándose poco a poco de esa parte tan oculta de él, por eso quería salvarlo, tenía el presentimiento de que podría destruir la oscuridad de su alma y no iba a rendirse.

* * *

><p>El fuego lo quemaba todo, llameaba con furia a su alrededor, porque cuando la furia recorría sus venas se convertía en un torrente de fuego imparable, estaba muy conectada con su elemento por este simple motivo, ella ardía de furia.<p>

tras mucho tiempo de estar encerrada pudo fundir las cadenas y no contenta con eso carbonizó a los trolls y trasgos que se interpusieron en su huida, porqué ella lo hacía todo a lo grande, tras lograr entrar en la biblioteca dibujó un circulo de fuego e invocó una vez a mas al fuego, abriendo un portal en mitad de la fortaleza de sus enemigos, porque chulería no le faltaba y eso era un golpe muy bajo para las filas enemigas; al ser el portal de fuego, tras pasar su creador se desvanecería y no podría encontrarse rastro alguno de como se había formado, a donde llevaba, o quién o había creado.

Dos sombras entraron en la habitación, pero ya era demasiado tarde, solo quedaban cenizas cuando quisieron actuar.

El vapor la confundía, no sabía donde se encontraba, no es que el calor la hiciese algún mal, pero tras atravesar un portal y no ver nada era bastante confuso; dio un par de pasos y cayó en agua caliente, cuando el vapor se disipó un poco pudo ver que se encontraba en una especie de estanque redondo y bastante grande de agua caliente en mitad de un paisaje nevado, tras el asombro inicial su cuerpo se relajo, era ese estanque que la desconectaba del mundo, pero no se permitió desconectar de sus objetivos; se apoyó en la pared de piedra y miro su reflejo, el fuego había dejado unos pocos estragos en su piel clara y su pelo color miel que tenía algunas puntas chamuscadas, pero que podía esperar, si algo bien sabía Rima Mashiro era que si juegas con fuego, te puedes quemar.

* * *

><p><strong>holaaaaa he vuelto, ... ¡NO ME MATÉIS!<strong>

**de verdad que he estado trabajando en el fic los pocos ratos que tenía libres, pero es que esta evaluación no he parado de hacer exámenes u.u**

**hay algunos detalles de este cap y del anterior que quiero aclarar:**

**1- he decidido centrarme enla historia de más personajes y no solo en la pareja amuto como tenía pensado en un principio, por eso he añadido a Utau, Kuaki y Rima, así cuando me quedara en un callejón sin salida con los dos protagonistas podría escapar hablando de otros, y luego retomar a los protas en otra situación.**

**2-lo de las sombras, porque creo que pueden crear confusión, son criaturas fantásticas con aspecto humano, que en un principio eran de otra especie, pero se transformaron en sombras cuando la oscuridad se inserto en su alma, y la razón por la que se les llama sombras es porque pueden transformarse en una para moverse, algo así como los mortífagos de Harry Potter.**

**3-el flashback, quería narrarlo como si fuera un cuento, no se porque , peor me ha dado por ahí, -.- tengo cada cosa... decidme que tal me ha quedado.**

**4-el estanque donde aparece Rima, esta en japón, Hokkaido, allí hay unas piscina naturales, el calor procede directamente del centro de la tierra. lo leí en un libro.**

**ahora... quería proponeros una especie de concurso, lo intente en otro fic pero nadie parce querer participar, así que os lo pregunto a los lectores de este fic.**

**Bien, en el fic mencionado , que ahora pondré el enlace, aparecerán elementos de animes, yo diré dependiendo de que elemento sea, que es, o en que anime aparece, y vosotros tenéis que responder a la pregunta que os ponga, yo llevare los puntos, el que antes conteste se llevará más puntos, yo los llevare y el ganador conseguirá un fic con sus condiciones, dado que estamos en el anime de shugo chara sera de este anime, pero el ganador pone las condicione: pareja, - de tantas palabras, o + de tantas palabras, género... blblabla.**

**para participar (haber si aquí tenemos más suerte T.T) decidlo atraves de los comentarios o por un privado a mi perfil n.n**

**aquí dejo el enlace:**

****la** **verdad** **detrás** **de** **una** **ilusión****

****no hace falta que hayáis visto la serie, no va a afectar a la participación n.n****

****espero que os guste este nuevo cap y el concurso propuesto****

****besos****

****angel-Utau****

****A FAVOR DE LA CAMPAÑA CON VOZ Y VOTO: PORQUE QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y NO DEJAR UN COMENTARIO, ES COMO METERME MANO Y SALAR CORRIENDO.****


	11. capítulo 10

**cap 10**

dissclaimer**: **shugo chara no me pertenece, pertenece a pech pit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Cómo llamarías tu a lo desconocido? <em>**ese pensamiento llegó al fondo de la mente de Ikuto recordandole a la película de _"La historia interminable" _donde el terror era propagado por la expansión de la **Nada.**

No podía ponerse en su situación, era completamente imposible: su mundo había sido conquistado por unos seres crueles que estaban capturando y torturando a todo ser viviente; ella había logrado escapar milagrosamente y había acabado en la Tierra casi muerta.

La sintió recostarse sobre él mientras suspiraba y miraba los patos que nadaban en el lago. Todo había sucedido de manera surrealista, llevaban solo unos cuantos días juntos, pero parecía que habían sido meses, habían llegado a un gran punto de intimidad juntos y aunque la mayor parte de la gente decide esperar, tener citas y conocerse mejor, Ikuto sabía que Amu era la persona con la que quería estar, sonaba muy cursi y empalagoso hasta en su cabeza, pero era como si su propia alma se lo dijese.

En ese momento sintió a Amu tensarse y empezar a hiperventilar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Esta aquí.- apenas pudo entender su susurro, pero una cosa era completamente palpable, el miedo. Se levanto como un resorte y empezó a mirar histérica para todas las direcciones esperando encontrar lo que la tenía tan angustiada; su mirada se quedó fija en la acera contraria a la del parque en el que estaban, dio unos pasos temblorosos para atrás llegando casi a tropezar.

-Amu- sus charas se acercaron a ella y la miraban con temor y preocupación siendo Dia la única que hablaba- tenemos que salir de aquí- giró su cabeza hacia ella como si estuviese en trance y a los pocos segundos abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, se giró hacia Ikuto y lo agarró del brazo instándole a que se levantara como si su vida dependiera de ello.

* * *

><p>Utau seguía al castaño por las estrechas calles en silencio; era la primera vez que la permitía salir del refugio y no quería estropear la racha de buena suerte que milagrosamente estaba teniendo, aunque no estaba segura de si habría preferido quedarse allí porque para llegar a la parte humana de esa pequeña aldea rural habían tenido que atravesar la parte mágica y los estragos del asedio provocado por Kukai y sus aliados eran visibles, devastadoramente visibles.<p>

Según la había contado estaban buscando al buscador de un cambiante, y según les habían indicado había estado cerca de su posición, pero para su frustración nunca daban con él.

Utau miraba el paisaje extasiada, estaban siguiendo el cauce de un río cercano y todo estaba lleno de vegetación y fauna, era como volver a Acarionó; empezó a seguir con la mirada el vuelo de una mariposa cuando chocó con Kuaki.

Se había apoyado contra un árbol y respiraba costosamente, estaba muy pálido y tenía la mano sobre su pecho como si este fuera a salirse. Tras unos minutos pareció recuperarse y se enderezó, pero acto seguido empezó a tambalearse y finalmente se desmayó.

Sentía cómo la pureza del suelo lo abrazaba y lo acunaba, abrió los ojos lentamente inspirando hondo recogiendo el aroma de la humedad; se incorporó y echó un vistazo a su alrededor: definitivamente estaban en el bosque del que había hablado esta mañana, donde se habían encontrado rastros del buscador en el que ese imbécil tenía los ojos puesto.

-¿Ya te has despertado?- la voz de la chica que siempre estaba con él lo hizo girarse y encontrársela sentada a su izquierda mirándole sin preocupación alguna.

Se acercó a ella y la tomo del rostro inspencionandola con cuidado bajo su mirada de extrañeza; bajó sus manos y corrió las mangas para revisar los brazos donde tenía varios moratones, y una vez terminado se detuvo con duda y un leve sonrojo cuando miró sus piernas cubiertas por el grueso pantalón.

-Están igual que los brazos, no han cambiado mucho.

-¿entonces no te ha vuelto a hacer daño? ¿estas bien?

-¿qué... si no me ha vuelto a hacer daño?- Kukai rió por lo bajo ante la mirada completamente confusa de la chica.

-supongo que estarás un poco perdida; me presentare- le ofreció su mano y la miró sonriente- me llamo Kukai Souma, soy un hechicero de la escuela sur de Acarionó, tengo dieciséis años y actualmente me dedico a chafar los planes del cabrón con el que me debes de estar confundiendo; se llama Kukai Souma, tiene dieciséis años y es una sombra al servicio de los señores oscuros que disfruta con la desgracia ajena. ¿y tu eres?- Utau acercó su mano y la estrechó con cautela todavía descolocada por el repentino cambio de personalidad del chico y su manera de llamarse cabrón a sí mismo.

-Utau Hoshina, dríade de la charca del bosque oeste de Acarionó, hija adoptiva de la familia Tsukiyomi y cantante.

-así muchísimo mejor, al menos ya nos hemos presentado debidamente, hasta ahora solo había podido verte de refilón cuando lograba hacerme con el control de mi cuerpo por poco tiempo.

-¡Tu eres la luz que veían en sus ojos!

-si, era yo, piensa en mi como el y en él como en , solo que en mi caso no invente un brebaje para convertirme en Hide, fue cosa de mi padre.- se puso en pie y la ayudó a levantarse- peor eso es algo de lo que ya hablaremos más tarde- se puso serio- ahora tenemos que encontrara la buscador antes de que él lo haga.

* * *

><p>Corría deseperadamente, sentía como si sus pulmones fueran a estallas, cómo si su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho; sentía la bilis tratando de ascender por su garganta y el flato matándola a pinchazos en las costillas. Solo la presencia del Sol y la cálida mano de Ikuto sosteniendo la suya la traían de vuelta a la realidad, a la ciudad de la Tierra donde había llegado tras el portal, porque en sus subconsciente estaba reviviendo la angustiosa huida por el bosque, el mismo que se confundía con los edificios en su mente.<p>

La mano de Ikuto tiró de ella hacia un callejón por donde nadie se interponía en su carrera desesperada; llegaron a una pared que les cortaba el paso y se detuvieron sabiendo que aquello que les perseguía estaba aún muy lejos.

Ikuto la garró de los hombros y la zarandeó devolviéndola a la realidad.

-Amu, qué es lo que está pasando.- sus ojos exigían una respuesta y no podía negarsela después de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

-Cuando... logré escapar... y... llegar al bosque un... licántropo me... perseguía- hablaba a espasmos tratando de recuperar el aliento- cuando llegué ... al portal donde logré llegar a la tierra... me agarró del brazo pero... en e último momento logré zafarme de él y... pensé que se había que dado en Acarionó y no... había logrado seguirme.

Estaba a punto de continuar cuando escucharon unos aullidos que se acercaban cada vez más rápido. Ikuto se apoyó en unos cubos cercanos y aupó a Amu al otro lado del muro; pero cuando se disponía a pasar el hombre-lobo se cernió a su cuello y lo arrastro por el suelo.

-¡NO!- el grito desesperado de Amu no logró desviar la atención del gran lobo que estaba devorando el cuello del chico. Una luz empezó a brillar en la mochila que Ikuto la había dado y que ahora estaba en el suelo; el libro que habían robado de la biblioteca se elevó y se clavó en la piel del lobos, iluminándolo y con un aullido de dolor se desintegró.

Con la ayuda de la adrenalina que corria por sus venas, Amu salto de nuevo al otro lado, donde estaba el cuerpo desangrado de Ikuto y se abrazó a el llorando desconsoladamente; no le importaba estar tirada en un charco de sangre porque solo sentía el dolor punzante de su corazón al resquebrajarse.

* * *

><p><em>bueno bueno bueno... me queréis matar fijo, pero esta muerte tiene un sentido, es una venganza porque se que hay personas que leéis el fic y no dejáis ningún comentario, haber gente que tampoco se tarda tanto, ni medio minuto.<em>

_Os estoy engañando, ya la tenía planeada, peor antes de coger las antorchas y las hoces para iniciar una caza de brujas contra mi, paraos a pensar y recapacitar, soltad las herramientas del campo y sentaos a escribir comentarios y a esperar el siguiente, pensad que ahora que estamos en fiestas tardaré menos._

_bien, aprovecho para agradecer comentarios de one-shots que no he podido agardecer con anterioridad n.n":_

**_La felicidad en el inframundo:_**

**AmutoxVivi: **me alegra saber que te gustaron mis descripciones, porque en eso se basa la novela romántica en descripciones detalladas así que logré mi objetivo, agradezco tu comentario y espero seguir recibiendolos n.n

**Lala-Lulu: **ya te digo si me ha costado volver n.n pero la vida de estudiante no es fácil. Espero que sigas leyendo mis historias con tanta dedicación

**Gasai Yuki: **si, tuvieron una hija, es cómo si el viaje que hicieron al inframundo hubiese dejado una energía espiritual y esta adquirió materia y se convirtió en su hija... si es una poco raro, peor ahí estamos yo y mis ideas jaja.

**Lolita Gotica: **bueno, he preguntado a varias personas y definitivamente el género de terror por el momento no es lo mío n.n" así que normal que no te asustase, aunque admiro la capacidad de leer ese tipo de historias y disfrutarlas sin ponerse histérico un grana aplauso de mi parte. PD: teóricamente n España tampoco se celebra Hallowen, pero los españoles celebramos todas las fiestas posibles (como el 24 de diciembre, que se supone que tampoco se debería de celebrar nada pero...) así que no te preocupes, no sois el único país, lo que pasa es que nosotros somos "muy listos" (me refiero a listos de aprovechados)

_**La musica habla por tí:**_

**Ruthy-chan: **casi me echo a llorar cuando me dijiste que te levantabas para aplaudirme... enserio no exagero, tengo baja autoestima y me gusta que me valoren el trabajo cuando lo he hecho bien T.T. me alegra un MONTÓN que te haya gustado esa historia, espero seguir consiguiendo el mismo resultado con las demas un beso muy grande.

Skayue-chan: jajajaja siento haberte decepcionado por el lemmon, peor s eme ocurrió esa idea y pensé, bueno...dejaremos el lemmon para otra historia, estoy viendo donde la cuadraré así que tranquila lo tendrás, es más esoy pensando hacer otro one-shot lemmon sobre otro Kutau. jajaja

_**y por último... el comentario de esta historia:**_

**sinon31: **gracias por pasarte y leer y más importante por dejar un comentario, espero que no dejes de seguirme n.n y ya sabe, si tienes alguna idea sobre la que pudiera mejorar en mis fics no dudes en decírmelo n.n

angel-Utau.


End file.
